


Holidays

by TrixieLestrange



Series: Piercemabeth Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Father's Day, Gen, Pierceman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the Holidays with Brittany, Noah, and Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day Noah!  
> Beth is 7.

“Dad, Daddy!” The blonde seven year old walked into Noah’s room which he shared with Brittany. 

Noah mumbled something that Beth couldn’t hear since he had a pillow over his face. 

"Daddy,” Beth said louder pulling on the light blanket over the thankfully clothed Puck. Ever since the little girl started to live with them Puck and Brittany made sure to have clothes on when they fell asleep. 

Noah finally turned over and sat up, “What is it Monkey face.” 

Beth jumped up when she finally got his attention, “Happy Father’s day!” 

Noah couldn’t help but smile at the ball of energy that was his daughter. Father’s day was going to be a lot better than how Mother’s day went last month. It was the first one after Shelby died. He had taken her to Shelby’s grave with flowers; leaving Brittany at home. She was getting closer with the little girl mostly over the fact that Beth loved to dance and she was now attending lessons at the school that Britt taught at. But it wasn’t long after they had left, just long enough for them to reach the cemetery, that Noah came back home holding a crying little girl against his chest. Both Noah and Brittany didn’t know what they were going to do next month when it was Shelby’s birthday. 

“Look dad, I made breakfast,” She picked up the plate that she left on the floor when she was getting his attention and thankfully Bella the little kitten they had didn’t get to it yet. 

“Did you make this all yourself,” Noah took the plate and placed it in his lap seeing that it was filled with bacon and pancakes. 

“Maybe,’ Beth tried to look all innocent knowing that she wasn’t supposed to touch the oven. 

“Don’t worry Noah,” Brittany stepped into the room with a tray in hand, “the apartment is still in one piece. I helped her out.” 

“So the kitchen is a disaster and I’ll have to clean it up,” He teased biting a pierce of bacon. 

“Haha it is actually clean thank you,” Britt sat down on the bed next to Beth and handed her a plate and Noah a glass of orange juice and the three of them sat there eating their breakfast. 

“So Monkey face what do you want to do today?” Noah placed his empty plate on top of Britt’s on the tray. 

“Whatever you want to do Dad; it’s your day.” Beth replied with the last bit of her pancakes still in her mouth. 

“Beth don’t talk with your mouth full. I’m still trying to break your dad of that habit,” Brittany smiled as Noah stuck his tongue out at her. She got off the bed and went to bring the empty plates and glasses into the kitchen. 

“Well,” Noah pulled the little girl closer into a hug, “I want to spend the day with best girl.” 

“I thought that was Britty,” Beth snuggled closer up to his chest. 

“You both are and you know what you are more than her.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head tickling at her side, “How about the park? And maybe a movie just you and me.” 

Beth squirmed in Noah’s arms giggling, “Uncle Dad Uncle.” She swatted at his hand, “That sounds awesome.” 

“Go get dressed then,” Noah let Beth go and watched her leave to go get dress in her room. He got ready himself and then walked into the kitchen to see Brittany drying a pan and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck, “It’s actually clean in here.” 

“I can cook without making a mess thank you Noah,” she turned around and placed a kiss on his lips, “Have fun today.” 

“Thanks Britt,” Noah smiled. 

“I’m ready,” Beth walked into the kitchen. 

Pulling away from Noah she grabbed a small bag that had a few pieces of bread in it, “These are for the ducks,” Brittany handed it to Beth, “Have fun sweetie.” 

“Thank you Britt,” She smiled widely missing her front teeth as Noah placed a hand on her back leading towards the door. 

“Have a great day you two.” Britt watched the two of them leave the apartment. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Brittany looked away from the movie that she was watching on the TV as Noah unlocked the door with one hand as the other was holding a sleeping Beth to his chest so she didn’t fall. Brittany got up to help him with the door and then moved out of the way so Noah could take the little girl to her room to sleep. 

When he got back into the living room Noah sat down next to Brittany. “So, how did it go?” Brittany paused the movie. 

“Great actually, and the ducks were a hit thanks for that,” Noah smiled, “She was chasing them a bit and then we saw the movie and had dinner. I think that’s why she fell asleep on the way home.” 

“That’s good,’ Brittany snuggled close to him. Even after the years the two of them still say that they were still friends and they knew that it wasn’t going to change. They probably were still going to be living together and share the same bed unless someone came into either of their lives, but it wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

“Yep,” he snuggled closer to her wrapping an arm around Britt’s shoulders. 

“Happy Father’s Day Noah!” Britt pressed the play button on the remote to go back to the movie.


	2. Merry Christmas Noah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time at the Piercemabeth house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Getting Bella" Very short little thing.

It was Christmas morning. And the presents were laid out around the tree. There were ones for Noah and Brittany and of course Beth had the most. Beth knew that she couldn’t wake up the other two until it was at least after 10. Early mornings never worked for either of them. 

She pounced on the bed, “Merry Christmas.” This caused Brittany to giggle and for Noah to wrap an arm around the nine year older and hugging her. 

“Merry Christmas to you too monkey face.” Noah kisses Beth on the top of her head. 

“Merry Christmas too Beth,” Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek. 

It didn’t take long for the three of them to untangle from the bed and move into the living room where the lights on the tree twinkled. 

“You know the rules, one present before breakfast and then after we can open the rest.” Brittany said before sitting down on the couch next to Noah as Beth went to the tree since she was the one that picked out the presents for everyone. 

“For you Britt,” Beth handed Brittany a small box that had her name on it. “And for you Dad.” Noah was handed a box that looked like the box that Beth’s bear that they built at Build-A-Bear two years back came in. 

“Now, Dad I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas and everything. But think of it more as a holiday present.” Beth gave him a smile. 

“You guys got me a bear?” He looked at the box at all angles. There were holes on the top, as to pretend that it’s a home for the bear to breathe through, but it felt heavier than if it was just a stuffed animal inside. 

“Just open it Noah.” 

Noah pulled at the ribbon that was tied around the top handles of the box and then pulled it open. Nestled at the bottom of the box on top of a blanket laid a three month old rottweiler puppy. “You got me a dog?” He pulled the puppy out who then yawned and tried to look around while in Noah’s hands. 

“I know how much you’ve wanted a dog for a while. And since we got Bella last year, we felt that you needed a dog also.” Brittany smiled. 

“Thanks you too.” Noah was looking at the puppy and then placed him on his lap and started to pet him, “Does he have a name?” 

“Dad, I was thinking maybe Bear,” Beth stood before Noah. 

“Bear, I like it. And then I’m surrounded by B. There’s Brittany, you, Bella, and now Bear,’ Noah let out a small chuckle. 

“That’s because we are the best.” Britt kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

And the small family now with their new addition ate their breakfast and finished opening presents. The rest of the day was spent with a small visit from Quinn and Artie. And they just had a small dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Noah's Jewish, but they celebrate both holidays.


End file.
